Naruto's Fun Adventure
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto going to see his girlfriend. He planned to meet her up at her house and how will this adventure be with Naruto? Watch Naruto go on a adventure with many lovely women and You can see just what the outcome is if it good or bad. Just how did this adventure of his even start and will his girlfriend Kurenai kill him in the end?
1. Kurenai

This story is a group of many one shot lemons tied together in a plot and it's a gift for everyone that supported my stories and have been there for me. Here is the deal first two chapters are already planned out with what pairing I'm going make them. Chapter three and from there pairing will be picked by who had the most votes.

Each chapter you can vote on Naruto being with a woman or many women in a single lemon. From it being one on one to Naruto in threesome or more. You can vote for any woman not just in Naruto anime but any anime you wish. You can vote for same person or another person on each and every single chapter that will count towards that person just no men because I don't' do yoai.

From chapter three and onward it's all up to the fans voting to see how it goes from. You girls/guys pick the pairing and I do the rest to make the story to your liking. This is my way to thank you for all the wonderful years you have given me on this site and I do hope that you enjoy this gift.

Thank you once more and I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to see his girlfriend place only he had no idea just how she could put up with her two rooms being Anko and Hana. The three of they had pick to live together only it had been few months since they moved in together. He never thought it could end with kind of mix in one house only he was glad he could see few of them naked by mistake or so he claimed.

Still remembered how the village took the news when they found out he was dating the very ice queen of Konoha. This was the woman that turned down every single man that had ever asked her out because she found them all to be perverted men.

Sakura and Hinata were the ones that caused the biggest problems for them when they first starting dating each other. With Sakura claiming she finally loved him back even if he could see it was just a lie for him to keep helping her try to find Sasuke.

Hinata always claiming she needed help on training or any reason she could to take up Kurenai's time. She would even follow the two of them to see just what they were doing on their dates to the point that Kurenai had a long yelling match with her. He just wished people would like hime enjoy his life with Kurenai alone in peace.

When he got to her place he slowly knocked on the door only for her to open it with her dressed in a crimson color babydoll outfit. The lingerie only caused him to stare at her with his eyes enjoying every single part of her body and the large amount of skin showing from the lack of clothes on.

"It's about you got here Naruto-kun I was waiting very long time for you to finally get here you know?" She smirked before moving aside so he could walk in only his eyes still were glued on her body the whole time.

"I really am sorry I'm late and to have make you wait wearing that all cold, I guess I should warm you up?" She nodded her head before she slowly lead him to her bedroom only she shook her hips giving him a nice show of her rear. He just placed his hand on her rear before moving his mouth to her neck sending chills down her back.

Kurenai and Naruto are finally got into her bedroom where he moves her over to onto her large queen size bed causing Kurenai to smile at him. She had known where this was going to head because it planned it all out for the two of them.

She was enjoying it very well only she hoped her roommates don't get back any time soon because they said they were going over Hana's family house for dinner. Naruto slowly started to take off her clothes leaving her in a black bra and matching panties. Her hands on the other hand aren't doing anything because they're removing his clothes for him.

She slowly pulled down his boxers only for her to begin moving her lips to the head of his soften member. She slowly moves her tongue around the head of his member causing Naruto to let out a moan which was music to her ears.

She moved her tongue all the way down to his balls and slowly starts to suck on one of them then moved back and forward from each one. Her crimson eyes moved up to look at him the while time only for his blue eyes to see the lust that was showing in her eyes, lust aimed at him.

"I still can't believe how good you are at this Kurenai-hime. I mean you really are the best at giving me head like that." She just kept looking up with her eyes showing more of her lust at her lover. That only caused him to get even more turned on by her looking up at him with his balls in her mouth.

She started to move her hand over to his member in order to stroke his semi-harden tool although her lustful eyes were still gazing up at him. It had been almost month since the last time she had seen him because of his long term mission that Tsunade had given him and only for him. He even tried to turn it down only Tsunade refused to let him do that.

When she had enough fun with his balls she moved and slowly she took his member inside her wet hungry mouth causing Naruto to move his hands to the back of her head. He slowly moved her head down more in order take even more of him yet her eyes are still locked on his. These lusting crimson eyes still watched him only he just couldn't believe how her eyes looked.

Kurenai slowly came up with idea for what to do to him with that in mind she stopped sucking to Naruto's tool. That was much to dislike yet when he felt two soft things going around his harden member he smiled down to her.

He had always wanted her to do this to him and finally she was doing it with her breasts on each side of his tool. He watched her move her breasts up and down while rubbing them hard against him only he moved his hands off her head. He let himself enjoy the new feeling of her soft breasts and hard nipples.

"I know how much you always want me to tit fuck you so enjoy the nice tit fucking I'm going to give you. I want you to cum all over my larges breasts that you seem to always love playing with and eyeing all the time." With that said she pushed her breasts together harder and rubbed them against his dick even faster. She moved her mouth over to his tip that was where she had started to lick and suck once more.

Naruto just got even forward being turned on by the way she was speaking because hearing her talk like that was just pure enjoyment. The woman that was all manners when they were on their dates and in front of everyone was talking dirty while sucking on him. That alone had caused him to want to take her and proud her without stopping for hours on end.

Naruto just kept on watching and enjoying her going at him the best that she could. He simply had loved every second of it only he could feel that his own self was getting closer to releasing. He didn't want release so soon only her breasts and mouth were making it far harder for him not to.

"I'm going to cum soon Kurenai-hime." Once she heard that it caused her to just work even faster on his hard member. She slowly can feel him tightening up making her just feel glad that she had such a powerfully effect on his body like that only she wanted it all over her breasts.

She works even faster only for release only for her to move her mouth off of his tip letting his seed to be released all over her large pair of breasts. She looked at her breasts before she slowly cleaned them up with her fingers only to cause him to be even more aroused by her teasing.

When she finally had cleaned her breasts fully of him that was when Naruto moved her onto to her back as he ripped off her black panties. That had caused her to look at him with a pout because these one of her best pair of panties.

He slowly brought his mouth over to her sweet wet dropping hole that he loved so much along with her taste that he can't get enough of. His eyes slowly found themselves looking up at her like she had done to him because he did know she loved it more than he did. He kept moving his tongue around the edges of her womanhood causing her to let out a moan and become even wetter.

"Is this what you want because I can see you are wet so tell me is it? If it's not I can always just stop and you can tell me what you want." She gave him a pleading look over at him although she had known that he loved to tease her. She needed him already and she couldn't handle his teasing, it had been a whole month without him.

"Just eat me out! Please just eat me out and suck on my wet pussy because I need you Naruto-kun!" Naruto moved his tongue to her over to her moist wet little hole and started to do what she wanted him to do. She could feel his mouth against her only it sent chills down her body while she felt the pleasure that she longed for.

He quickly moved two fingers over her hole but yet didn't put them in because he stared to just move a little of his fingers inside of her causing her to moan, She had enough of his teasing resulting in her grab his head and forced it down on against her hard

"I guess my little Kurenai-hime doesn't want to get tease this time around?" He smirked up at her only she gave him a glare down at him in return. Her hands forced him back down on her lower half which he just happily sucked on her clit.

He kept moving his fingers inside of her womanhood at the same time he sucked and lightly bits on her clit causing her to become in a bliss state. Naruto simply always had known just where to touch her to make her get more turned on and wet.

He could tell she was going to release in her first climax of the night soon so he kept going faster to the points that he knows she loved him touching. When he can feel her about to climax he moved his mouth her hole to start licking all way inside feeling her walls tight around his wet tongue. When she had finally herself go that was when he greedy licked up every last drop of it before looking back up at her. He could see that she was just panting from releasing so hard only her eyes were shut tightly.

Naruto moved her legs out wide before he grabbed tool to line it up with her moist little wet hole that was already dripping wet. When he got the tip at the entrance she just wrapped her legs around him hard giving him no control at all.

He just smirked over to her because it was fun teasing her when he knows she was in her horny mood. He began to enter inside of her only a little causing Kurenai to glare even more at him because she wasn't in mood for anymore teasing from him.

She wasn't going let him tease her anymore at all because if it wasn't for the fact it been a month she would enjoy his endless teasing. It had been a month so she had used her legs to force him inside of her hard and deep without warning at all. This was what she needed and she was going to get it no matter what even if he didn't like it.

"You are so forceful tonight Kurenai-hime." She just kept staring at him before he started to thrust inside her like she wanted him to. Their eyes just kept focusing on each other while their hips kept doing the work for them. His hands were resting on her tights holding them in place while helping him build up speed.

"Because I want you now and I don't want to be teased, you can do that later tonight if you still want because it been a month. It has been a month without you and your touches which has been hell for me so I don't want any more teasing for now." Naruto kept his smirk showing while he picked up his pace of thrusting inside of her.

He then had moved her legs onto his shoulders giving him better access to go into her wet hole that he could feel himself hitting all the right spots. Each time he hit the right spot he watched her open her mouth in order to let out a howl of a moan. These howls of pleasure were the reason he just kept thrusting even harder against her body.

He began to go even deeper inside of her causing her to moan out his name loudly for the world to hear. He smiled before he moved down to give her a kiss on the neck before his hands moved to her breasts to play with them roughly and hard. He moved her nipple between his two fingers on each hand to twist and pull them.

He always loved to hear his lover moan out his name when she's like this in one of her lustful horny moods. He kept his hands there in order massage her breasts that in his mind were the best there was in this world. These were the first breasts he had ever touched and he still believed that Kurenai was the best woman in this world for him.

She kept her gaze at him with only lust and pleasure showing in her eyes before he had known it she wrapped her legs around his neck and moved her hands to his chest. She started running her nails against his bare skin leaving claw marks from top of his chest all way down to the bottom only he didn't even mind at all.

She needed him right, no she wanted him right and only him. There was no way she was going to let him go because he was the only one that made her feel this way. He is the only person in this world that she had loved the way she did and she would do anything in order to keep him in her life for all time.

Naruto moved his head down in order for him to take one of her nipples into his mouth causing Kurenai to come even closer to losing it right there and then. Naruto just moved his lips to her ear letting his hot breath hit against her soft skin and slowly whispered to her. "You want to cum don't you?" She just lightly her head yea before he pick up the pace that he was going and he could feel his balls slamming against her butt cheeks.

All of that had caused Kurenai to push herself against the bed harder with her hands grabbing the bed hoping to help her keep from going crazy. She couldn't believe just how hard he was drilling into her only that she could feel her start coming closer to releasing. Only this time it would be the hardest she ever had in her life. She had never felt this strong of pleasure coming to her body before then again she never had to wait whole month for her lover to have time to rock her world.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer with each thrust he had made inside her whole used her legs to force him deeper inside her. She could feel her hands still playing with her large breasts and hard nipples only she finally could feel herself having her second climax of the long night. Even so this time around was the strongest one she has ever had in her life and she started wonder if waiting a month wasn't such a bad idea.

She was in the middle of panting badly only Naruto whispered once more into her ear. "We aren't done just yet my lover." She only could look at him while panting for air even so she can see that he hasn't cum himself ye.

He moved her legs off his neck before he rolled her over so she's on her belly only she fully well had known what he wanted from her. She slowly got herself into doggy pose before he moved behind her. She was starting to worry what he was going to do because he was inside of her yet which wasn't normal. She could start to feel him moving his hands to each of her butt cheeks then she felt him push them apart.

"Wait not." She couldn't finish because Naruto had his tool against her butt then he slowly pushed in causing her to moan out loud only this time it was with pleasure and pain. Naruto only moved his head to her ear while he was going even deeper inside of her butt. "I told you one day I'll have this ass and now I'm going to." She could hear the lust in his voice at the same time she kept on moaning with even more pleasure and pain come through her whole body.

Naruto grabbed her cheeks then gave it a playful slap causing her to look back at him. "You know you loving this because I can see it in your eyes you love this very much." She kept her stare at him before she let herself smile then push back against his dick causing him to pick up the pace of his sleep.

Naruto just kept on watching his lover moan out his name while she thrusted her rear against his member. Everything she was doing he could feel himself being turned on even more only his lust was going out of control.

The buildup of his lust had started to lose control when she began to use one of her hands to play with her breasts. At same time the other hand was being used to keep her from falling face down on the bed. Naruto used his hands to help keep her up only that made him thrust inside her even more to the point his balls were becoming red along with her cheeks.

They keep slamming against each other so hard causing both to become red although because he was helping her keep herself she used both hands. Both hands started playing with her large breasts and pulling on her nipples hard.

He was getting close to his limits even he couldn't hide it from her anymore because she could feel him tighten up even more. He quickly moved her onto her back no longer in doggy then moved his member back into her wet moist hole.

She can feel him releasing inside of her she lets out a smile because she always wants him to release his seed inside of her inside of her like this. This way they had a chance of having a child together because if he had done that in her other two holes it would be a waste in her mind.

Both of them were now lying beside each other as they wrap their arms around each other's bodies. "I love you my Kurenai-hime and never forget that." She just simply smiled at him at him then kissed his lips.

"I love you to Naruto-kun and I won't ever forget that you love me as long as I live in this world with you." Her smile never faded while the two of them slowly found themselves in a blissful sleep together with their arms around each other.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and remember you can vote for pairing or pairings you may to see in the future chapters. You can vote one time for each chapter in a review and the one with most votes will become next chapter after chapter two because that pairing is already made.

See you next time.


	2. Tier

Thank you for all the feedback you guys and girls have given me for this story. I just wanted to point out few things before I start this chapter off. these are few things I feel like I need to point out and hope no one minds it.

First is that each chapter you can vote on what woman or women you want to see in the third chapter and so on. The woman or women who highest vote will be in the next chapter and you can vote for any woman in any anime.

You can also vote for threesome or group if it something you want. For idea like Naruto with all red haired women.

I hope everyone keeps letting me know who they want and third chapter I'll be showing the polls for the voting and highest one for chapter one and two will be in chapter three.

I hope everyone will enjoy this and see you later.

* * *

Naruto woke up later that night to see his girlfriend still in a peaceful sleep only he just gave her a kiss on the forehead. He looked at her long black hair before he moved a hand through it lightly not to wake her from her sleep.

He then moved a finger down her naked back to her rear which he really loved to see that in the morning or this case night. She truly was a beautiful woman in his life and he loved her with all of his heart and soul.

He got out of the bed before placing his boxers and pants back on his body then he left the room quietly not to wake her up. Last thing he wanted to do was wake up his angel from her peaceful sleep.

He did write Kurenai a letter telling her how he would see her in the morning when she was training her students. He placed the letter on the bed for her to see when she woke up because he had to make sure his new roommate was handing her new place alright.

Kurenai was still on his mind because he truly missed spending the night with his lover like that and he loved her body. She wasn't one of the top sexiest women in this world for nothing and she was even high rating in the weekly polls made by the village. He just smirked because he was the one that tamed the ice queen of Konoha.

In his eyes Kurenai was a goddess in the looks area and she was also very smart to top it off she was the best with genjutsu. He didn't understand why she had agreed to go out with him only that he was truly happy she did agree to their first date together.

He left the house and headed right for home only stared to remember that Tsunade had told him that this village was trying to force him to date women they wanted him to. He told them all to go to hell because he refused to date anyone he didn't like, it was his choice just who he dated or didn't date not theirs.

Kurenai was the one that got him to agree to bringing his clan back only that she would have to agree on the women. She was the head woman in his lift and she wasn't going let anyone she didn't think was worthy of her lover to be with him. She was very carefully with who he may be with in order for him not to be used or hurt by them.

When he got over to his house which was a two-bedroom large house he had took his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked his door before walking in then he closed it before relocking it, he did know it was pointless lock a door in shinobi village. If a locked door stopped you, then you had no right to be a shinobi at all.

The house was given to him by Tsunade after he done many missions for her and he was happy to be given such a good reward. Even so he didn't want to have to deal with his teammate anytime soon because he did know he had a meeting tomorrow with his team. He truly can't stand Sakura with her fake lie of loving him just because he was dating Kurenai.

Naruto started to walk over to his new roommate's room because she had moved in with him for many reasons to why she had done that. It was something he was glad she did because she was someone close to him after he had saved her life back when he was by the Mist village.

He had saved her and the she had become someone that worked under him yet he didn't mind at all then who would mind? Even if being called master was something that took time for him to get used to.

She had told him she was someone that only would follow someone that was powerful and the battle he fought in to save her. That battle had showed her just how powerful he was and ever since then she followed him around to service him in her own way.

He did remember just how crazy and long that battle was that he had in the Mist village and how he helped end the civil war. He didn't mind helping them because they wanted to end all the pointless killing and try to keep the bloodline users safe from their crazy leader. He had learned later that he was being controlled by a very strong genjutsu that made him act that way.

Once he got inside her bedroom he could slowly hear that there was running water coming from the shower of her bathroom. That was what caused him to slowly walk over to the bathroom to wonder if she needed any help.

Once he made his way inside bathroom that was when he could see the blonde hair naked woman much older than him. She was inside the shower letting the water hit against her.

He could see her huge breasts just move around when she washed them before moving her hands down to her lower area. His eyes just enjoyed watching it all with a smirk showing on his face that was before he started to think of a very fun plan.

Tier was her name and she had short golden hair that was always messy yet in this case it was wet and no longer wild look she normally had. She had two aqua colored eyes which he really enjoyed staring at.

Her breasts could rival the size of Tsunade own chest which he truly loved the shape and size of her breasts. He just looked at her smooth tan body which caused him to just lick his lips before he made sure he didn't waste this chance he had.

He simply watched her clean her body only he slowly started undressing himself taking off the pants and boxers that he had on. He tossed them over to the pile of clothes that were already on the ground before slowly sneaking into the shower behind her.

Tier who was enjoying herself in the shower yet she could slowly feel a part of arms going around her body only it had snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked back over her shoulder to see Naruto which she just leaned into his chest, with a smile on her lips.

At first she was scared yet when she realized it was him all that fear went away. She didn't care if he had seen her naked or did anything he wanted to her. She was his to use whatever and whenever he wanted and she would do anything for her master.

Naruto's hands moved up to her beasts and they begin to play with them slowly at first, he slowly picked up the pace causing Tia to let out a moan of pleasure. He did have to admit her breasts were huge yet he enjoyed them very much. It was he first thing he noticed about her when he first met her during that battle.

"How is my Tier-chan doing? I mean you were having a good time in the shower before I joined you just now." Tier looked back at his blue eyes before she felt his right hand move down her belly to her womanhood.

She had a blush grow on her face because she didn't realize that he had seen her doing that with herself. She was just glad he didn't hear her call out his name like she was doing before he got inside the bathroom. She just leaned harder against him while she enjoyed the way he was playing with her body.

"Is this really ok because you already are dating Kurenai-chan and I don't want her to hate me for doing this with you." She was worried about being hated by his girlfriend only he just grinned. He moved his mouth to her ear before teasing it with his mouth, then he softly whispered to her.

"She's ok with me bring back my clan and having more than one girlfriend." When he got done whispering to her he slowly slipped a finger inside of her wet folds. That had caused her to moan out only her moan was cut off when she could feel him stopping.

"Maybe I should stop then what do you think? Should I stop doing this to you?" He asked while he fingered her faster.

He could feel her getting wet from his touch and he enjoyed it greatly while his other hand kept playing with her large breasts. His fingernails felt her soft skin against them before he gave her a good slap to each breast.

"Don't stop please. Please master don't stop fingering me like that." She told him in a pleasing tone of voice only he moved his mouth once back to her right ear to whisper. He wanted to tease her even more to the point that it drive her crazy.

"Then tell me how much you want it my Tier-chan." With that whispered to her she just moved her left hand on his right hand and pushed it against her lower area hard. He let her do it only he simply moved his mouth to her neck kissing it slowly waiting for an answer.

His teeth dragged across her neck leaving small red marks in a line. He kept doing it while he waited for his answer and he watched her try to figure out what to say. He gave her one good bite with a good amount of force behind it on the soft part of skin on her neck.

"I need you to pleasure so please just give me pleasure. I need you to move these fingers inside my wet pussy. Make me moan out your name master for the whole world to hear it." She plead with him with her voice showing how much she needed him.

It showed him that she truly needed him to touch her body in the way she wanted him to. It showed him just how much control he had over her which he truly enjoyed. He enjoyed being the one that was in control of things in the bedroom and that was something only a few people had known about him.

Naruto got what he wanted so he started to finger her with two fingers that caused her to let out a happy moan. His mouth was playing with her soft skin of her right ear while his breath hit against her ear causing chills to go down her body.

When he was using his fingers on her she had started using her own hands to play with her huge breasts. He watched her pull on her nipples before she twisted them between her two fingers with each hand. He couldn't believe just how horny this woman was in front of him only that she belonged to him and only him.

He could tell that it had been very long time since the last time she ever had sex which only made this much easier for him. It made it so he could bend her to his will faster without much trying because of her desire to be played with and to have someone inside of her.

"You truly are so wet already, your one horny girl Tier-chan." She didn't stop playing with her breasts while not paying any mind to what he was saying to her.

He enjoyed seeing her when she was like that yet he didn't like the fact that she wasn't listening to him like that. She could start to feel his fingers stop moving inside her which caused her to looked back over her shoulder at him.

"It's rude when you don't listen to what I'm say don't you agree?" She learned over short time she had known him that he liked being one in control. Her on the other hand loved simply being told what to do which was great for the two of them.

"Yes it is I'm sorry Naru-sama for not listening to you. Please pleasure this horny woman before she goes insane." Her begging voice was filled with lust that just caused his desires to flare up more once.

Naruto's lips turned into a smirk from her words. He truly enjoyed hearing Tier speaking like that and it was something new from her normal behavior.

Inside the bedroom and outside he could tell she was totally different. It was almost night and day when it came to how she acted. He didn't know which side he enjoyed more because of these sides were very great in his eyes.

He did love seeing her like this or calling him that because it was slowly turning him on even more. He didn't know when he started to enjoy that kind of stuff yet he did know that he did love it all. He loved playing with her body and hearing her call him these things while he did whatever he wanted to her.

He started to pick up the pace of his fingering while he could feel her juices covering his fingers each time he pushed in. He had used his thumb to rub against her clit which he could see had a great effect on her body.

He slowly moved his lips over to her neck in order to kiss it softly at first. He moved down to her back. Feeling his lips push against her back had sent chills down her spine while she also let out a long moans of pleasure.

"You know it's not nice that your only one getting pleasure, why don't you go and give me some as well?" She started to look back over at him.

Her eyes stared into his blue eyes while the water was hitting against her breasts making them move around. They could both hear the clapping noises her breasts made each time they hit against each other.

She did know just what he meant by what he had said to her and in all honestly she hoped he would tell her that. She did want to play with his body and she was finally going to get the chance to do just what she wanted to do for weeks.

She started to slowly turn around in order to face him with their eyes looking at each other clearly. She then started to go down on her knees in order to move her breasts around his harden large member. Naruto could feel her soft breasts against his member while he was looking down at her.

Her eyes looked back up at him while her body started to grow even more hot from the fact that he was watching her. She enjoyed his eyes watching while she played with his large harden tool and she could feel her nipples grow harder.

She begun to run her tongue along the tip of his dick at the same time she rubbed her breasts against him faster. She kept on looking up at him with her beautiful eyes which she did know that it turned him. She could tell that it turned him on while she looked at him when she pleasured him.

"Am I doing a good job Naru-sama?" She asked in a seduction tone of voice causing Naruto to become more turned on by her. He moved her to her feet than moved behind her, once he had done that he moved his lips to her ear.

"I'm going to enjoy having my way with your body and doing everything I want to it right now and till I'm done with you." He moved his tool right up against her moist hole before thrusting it all way inside her. She moved her head back to let out a long moan while the water was hitting against their bodies hard.

She couldn't believe he had just thrusted it all the way inside her in one thrust like that. It had hurt somewhat with the force behind how he did it. She just looked back with a few tears in her eyes even so she started to quickly enjoy having his member inside her. She enjoyed the size of his member so much.

She enjoyed being played with by him yet she just moved her hips against him. She wanted to feel him even deeper inside of her. She truly wanted him to do everything and anything to her body. She didn't think she could live without being touched by her master. He just known how to play with her body and he could find all her weak spot without barely even trying at all.

While he kept thrusting inside her at a set pace his hands moved to her huge breasts to play with them once more. He pulled and twisted on her nipples with his fingers that earned him a long moan from her mouth. How he loved to hear her moans because it was like a sweet song to his ears that he kept wanting to hear more of it.

He moved his hand back and he spanked her hard right across her ass cheeks which caused her let out a long moan. She had enjoyed it and she just pushed back against him even harder that had earned her another few spanks across her rear.

"I bet you enjoy being fucked in the shower more than anywhere else don't you?" He asked her while thrusting. He wanted to hear her tell him just how much she loved it and he wanted to hear more of it from her.

"Yes, I love being fucked by you in the shower and please keep using my body. Keep using my body to however you want to Naruto-sama." She told him with pure lust showing in her voice which caused him to be tuned on more.

"Tomorrow I going show you off to Kurenai-chan because I will have many lovers to help bring my clan back. Even so Kurenai-chan is the head woman in my life and you'll need learn how to pleasure her as well." He told her while he pushed all of himself inside of her.

"Yes, I'll service her like I service you master. She is my mistress and I won't ever forget that and please fuck me even more." She begged him.

She needed him to touch her even more and she couldn't hold it in any longer, she begged for it with her eyes. She didn't know how he had such a hold over her yet at the same time she didn't even care at all. She needed him to touch her, she needed him to always be there in her life with her.

"Only I am allowed to place my cock in your pussy and no other man. You belong to me Tier-chan and never forget that." He told her in a harsh voice.

She did belong to him in all things from body to heart even mind had belonged to him. She just pushed back against him harder, feeling his hard rod filling every inch of her up. She couldn't believe just how big he felt and how deep he was reaching with his tool. She never felt this good in her life and her moist hole was being shaped to fit him.

It was like her insides was being reshaped to match his cock which moans left her mouth to the point that she could swear people outside could hear. She couldn't help to get louder and louder with each thrust he made inside of her. She looked back over her shoulder at him while her hands grabbed her breasts hard.

"Yes, I belong to you. My body belongs to you and your lover. You may do whatever you want with my body and mistress can do whatever she desires for me. Only man to ever allow touch me is you master." She told him with wave so lust coming off her.

"That's more like it and you better not forget that." He moved her legs out wider then moved his hands to her breasts. He replaced her hands and twisted her nipples hard causing both pain and pleasure to come to her body.

"Let's move this to the bedroom now my little horny pet." He told her before he moved out of her and left the shower. She was still moaning before she looked at him go yet she pouted because she wanted more. She wanted to be played with more in the water because she loved it in the shower more than anything else.

She started to follow after him which he just moved to lay down on the bed. "Come let me taste that wet horny slut of a pussy of yours." He told her which she just smirked.

She moved herself into sixty-nine pose with her mouth going against his member once more, she could taste her sweet juices on him. Her mouth vibrated around his tool when she moaned out once she felt his mouth lash onto her wet folds.

"Tell me do you love sucking my cock Tier-chan?" He asked her already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes master I love the taste and size of your wonderful cock. I can't get enough of it so please keep fucking my mouth every single day!" She howled back over at him.

Her tongue licked up and down his member from top to bottom before she started to suck on his balls. She truly loved the taste of him and she couldn't seem to get enough of him no matter how much she sucked.

Naruto on the other hand was enjoying his own meal with his tongue starting to go inside her wet moist hole. His tongue went deeper and deeper tasting all of her while his hand moved to rub and spank her ass cheeks one after the other.

He did have to admit when it came to breasts Tier had Kurenai beat badly yet when came to rears Kurenai was much better. He still greatly enjoyed Tier's nice rounded big rear which he really enjoyed making it all red.

After a while of their testing each other Naruto had told her to get on top of him. She moved herself to pose right above his harden member. She moved slowly down taking him in with just the tip at first.

Then she moved down to his base feeling his huge member filling her up to the max, she couldn't believe just how far it was inside of her and she moved to start bouncing up and down on his body.

He watched her bounce up and down on him while her breasts clapped together making loud noises each time their hit one another. He moved his one hand up to her breasts and gave each one a hard slap which caused a moan to leave her moan. He kept slapping them till both were bright red then he moved down to her ass which he had done the same to each cheek.

After a while she leaned down against his chest with her breasts rubbing up against his bare well-toned chest. He could feel just how sweaty her body was against his which he just kissed her hard on the lips.

He did know he was pushing her past what she was used to yet he didn't care at all. He was going to show her what it meant to have sex with someone with huge amount of stamina and in time she would get used to it.

He moved his hands to her rear and grabbed it hard, he used it to help him thrust inside of her the best he could. "Master you can keep going if you want, my body belong to you and you can fuck me till I pass out. "She told him with lust still showing at same time she showed her tiredness that she was wearing.

"That's what I want to hear because you belong to me." She could feel the force behind each of his thrusts.

She could feel his balls slam against her ass cheeks while his hands pushed down against her ass even harder. Her mouth claimed his with her tongues playing with each other, she moved her mouth to his neck. She kissed and licked his neck while he kept ramming inside of her.

He could feel her wet walls wrap around him harder which made him feel like she was going to rip his tool right off. He did know she was slowly losing it and couldn't hold on anymore which he just pounded harder into her.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her while his mouth against her breasts, he sucked and bite lightly on her nipple. She just moved her hands to his head to push him down against her body even harder.

Their body kept pounding against each other harder with more force, with each thrust the closer she got. She moaned her head back before she moaned one last time while she finally had her climax.

Naruto could feel her juices rushing out all over his tool then he pulled out before he started to release his cum all over her beasts. The white cum on her tanned skin looked too hot for him with her finger moving to clean her breasts up. She licked it up and finished by licking her breasts to get every single drop of his cum.

He just smirked before he pushed her into doggy pose with him just slapping his tool against her face. "We aren't done yet and we won't be done for very long time so get ready to be sore tomorrow." He warned her with a smirk.

"Yes, master anything you want." She told him while panting for air. She just started to clean him off in order for next round to start.

The two of them went at each other all night and it pushed her to the limit which she never had done before. She never got done this long before and she couldn't believe just how much stamina Naruto had in his body.

In the morning Naruto just looked down at Tier-chan who was still sleeping from their last night fun. He just smiled before he gave her a kiss on her lips before he moved to look out the window because things would get worse soon. There was true war coming to Konoha and he didn't know if he would service it when it comes.

* * *

If people wondering why Tier was calling him master it's because she has always to enjoy following someone powerful. Naruto showed her just how powerful he was doing the civil war in the Mist Village.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I know few people said last lemon was bit short so I hope this one is better in size.

Yes Tier is from the anime Bleach for the ones that didn't know.

See you next time and next chapter is the woman or women with the highest vote of the last two chapters.


End file.
